Luminous Beings Are We
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Since it always seems to be a Solo's job to fix the galaxy, Anakin Solo has been covering for Luke Skywalker's inaction with his partner, Tahiri Veila. With Rey being sent off for Jedi training, Anakin hoped to get a nice long vacation and might get to avoid dueling his older brother, Kylo Ren. Unfortunately, he was wrong.
1. Know Your Eyes

**AN: As always, there's a little bit of truth in Legends :) But in all seriousness, what's about to come is 112% AU and most definitely not canon. I hope you enjoy. Ships are Luke x Mara, Han x Leia, Anakin Solo x Tahiri Veila, Kylo Ren x Rey, and Finn x Kelly Marie Tran's Character. And a little past Tenel Ka x Kylo Ren.**

* * *

Maz Kanata had lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. Han, as always, had the eyes of a man who had lost everything. He may have regained the Falcon, and he still had Chewbacca, but he had lost what he loved most. Both of his children and two of his best friends. She'd seen those eyes before in the man who settled in Tatooine thirty-five years prior, and waited for the next generation to come and ask for his help.

In the young man who went by Finn, she recognized the distinctive eyes of one who wanted to run. But not of a man that was a coward, no. They were the eyes of a man who would run from being used so he could become the person he truly wanted to be. She'd seen those eyes in a red-haired woman who thought she lost everything when the Empire fell - only to discover her story was just beginning. Maz had faith in Finn. He would use his father's lightsaber well.

The girl, however, the girl. . . She had both eyes of her parents. She was a weapon, a force to be awakened like her mother and father. She had both their pain and their abandonment. Neither of them wanted to leave Rey, Maz knew it as well as Rey did. But Maz knew that the operatives called Fulcrum and Stardust would have come back if they still lived. Rey had only truly begun to grasp that idea.

Maz Kanata was proud to see two of the new heroes who would save the galaxy yet.

* * *

Rey held the Skywalker lightsaber out to Luke. It had felt like forever, her standing there, tears welling up in both of their eyes. Her hand was starting to get tired. She remembered this man, she thought. He had nearly faded from her early memories, but he remained still. She'd known Luke Skywalker-but how?

"Put down the saber," Luke ordered as he strolled forward hesitantly. "It hasn't been mine for some time, anyway. Who are you? What is it you want?"

"I'm no one," Rey admitted. "But we need you- the Resistance needs you. Kylo Ren is growing stronger. Someone needs to stop him."

Luke laughed bitterly. "I couldn't stop him when it mattered most."

"Then train me!" Rey cried. "Leia sent me. She couldn't leave her post, but she told me to send you back- you have a duty to the galaxy!"

"When the galaxy turned on me?" Luke demanded. "All they see me as is Vader's son. Nothing can change that."

"We need someone to save us!" Rey cried. "Or at least, teach me, teach me so I can save us, if you can't do it!"

Luke sighed. "I was like you once. You'll see. But Leia sent for me?"

Rey nodded.

"I always did tell her that it was her."

He looked up to the sky, which was clouding over. "It looks stormy. I wouldn't leave now. We'll go when it stops."

"I'll get Chewie," Rey said brightly, happy with what looked like her success. She headed down the steps to find Chewbacca. Luke turned back to Mara's grave.

"You always told me that one day Leia would be begging for training," he muttered. "You never do stop being wrong, my love."

* * *

"General, a message for you," Lt. Connix said eagerly as she approached Leia's quarters. Leia looked up from her holos of Han and Ben, and quickly shut them off. They hadn't seen her grieve for Alderaan-how could they see her grieve now?

"You may give it, Lieutenant," Leia said, composing herself into the princess she usually was.

"Rey was able to send a transmission-it's a little warbled, however," Lt. Connix said. "She said Skywalker agreed to come back and teach you."

"Good," Leia said, holding back a sigh. She wanted nothing to do with the Force. She got along just fine without it. Sure, she could do little things-a light switch here, a premonition there, and her telepathic bond with her twin. She never wanted more than that. She was not meant to be a Jedi, as far as she had been concerned. Han's death at her Ben's hands changed everything. She would train to do the unthinkable, even now. Not that she would be alone. Rey and Finn were strong in the Force-she could sense it. And she had backup, even now.

 _There is another,_ she thought. _Another who could do it._

It was horrible, what she was thinking, but there wasn't another choice. Lt. Connix was watching her carefully.

"General?" she asked, her Nubian features concerned.

"Send a reply thanking her for it," Leia said, now focused. "And I want you to send a transmission to the private comm. You know the one. Tell them to come to D'Qar."

Lt. Connix nodded. "And this transmission does not go in the records, correct?"

"Correct," Leia said.


	2. Twin Suns

_First came the cold. It came in flurries of snow and was nearly blinding except for red and blue lightsabers clashing to create violet light. The ground was falling beneath his feet, until next came the ashes. The infamous helmet of Darth Vader was bathed in the violet light, and he reached out for it, and put it on. Then he saw the face of his father pleading in the snow as he stabbed him through the middle with the rage customary for his brother. Then he felt sinkingly cold . . ._

"NO!"

Anakin's eyes flew open. His shout caught the attention of a few locals and fellow tourists, but they then went back to their business. He sighed, leaning back more comfortably in his reclining chair.

"Another nightmare?"

It was a whisper barely spoken, probably aided by the Force, but Anakin heard it nonetheless. He turned his head to see his partner's large green eyes peering at him. He nodded, but only slightly.

"Same one?"

He nodded again, and sat up straighter, showing his slightly paler back to the mild sun of Deyer, propping his head up on his elbows, elbows on his knees. He'd had nightmares as long as he could remember. Rarely were Anakin's dreams pleasant. He was used to it.

What made these nightmares so horrible was the fact that it was unbearably true: his father was dead by Kylo Ren's hand. His brother had followed the path of Darth Vader. It was only a matter of time before Anakin was next.

 _Right?_

He looked back to Tahiri, who was smiling sympathetically. By now she was used to his fidgets and cries and night terrors, as much as he regretted that. She didn't need to be so tied to someone so broken.

"Come on, let's go swim before you get sunburned as badly as you did on Jakku," she said, getting to her feet. Her skin was properly bronzed and freckled from that visit, unlike Anakin who was now slightly pink after recovering from an awful sunburn. He nodded, getting to his own feet, allowing himself to smile.

"Race you to the water?" he asked.

"It's a bet," she agreed, her green eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Ready, set, go!"

Anakin took off across the hot sand. He'd somewhat adjusted to it, but Tahiri was clearly better, practically flying across the sand, stepping just lightly enough that Anakin could imagine her flying off into sky and never coming back down.

She sprinted ahead, and slowed in the water, falling over as the waves crashed against the shore. She laughed, beckoning for Anakin to get in with her. He did, helping her to her feet. Then, they continued to wade deeper and deeper into the water. A perfect day, yet again. He mentally reminded himself to thank Leia again for sending him here after the last four missions.

While the Resistance did not yet know their names, several had heard of the Twin Suns Squadron. Especially now that they were responsible for recovering two-thirds of the map to Luke Skywalker, stealing the plans to Starkiller Base, and participating in the battle as a deterring force against the TIE-Fighters.

What the Resistance didn't know was that all that was left of the Twin Suns was one minor freighter, the Sunrider. They also certainly were unaware that the Twin Suns had always been consisted of Jedi.

Jedi were not in the best of light for the New Republic. Not since it was discovered that the last Jedi was the son of Darth Vader. Much like during the Empire, Jedi were to be feared. They were a threat to the safety of all with their magical powers. Kylo Ren's rise had only confirmed it.

 _It'll be worse, now that a Jedi killed General Solo,_ Anakin couldn't help but think. He tried to push the thoughts away, put them in an airless little locker where it could fade from existence altogether. Here and now was upon him. Days like these were becoming few and between.

 _Fake it till you make it._

He smiled and lightly splashed Tahiri, who laughed out loud, a beautiful sound as she sent a huge wave of freshwater in his face. He spluttered and coughed for a few seconds, and then regained his breath as he let himself float on the surface of the water. He then dove in, seeing all the beautiful colorful fish and vivid fronds. It was paradise, Deyer.

* * *

They only left the water a few times, mostly just to apply sunblock patches before diving right in. When they were finally ready to call it quits, the beach was mostly deserted except for the occasional bonfire parties beginning to dot the beach.

"I think I'd like to stay here for awhile," Tahiri mused as they hiked up to their deserted chairs and bags. "Just the sun, sea, sand, and us. No First Order, no Knights of Ren, no war."

"I'd like that too," Anakin admitted. "It was nice of the General to let us stay."

Tahiri smiled her saddest, most sympathetic smile.

"She probably just wants to give you some time to mourn," she said. "If you need to talk-"

"I'm fine," he lied abruptly.

"No, you're not, Anakin Bail Solo, and we both know it," she said firmly.

He remained silent.

"Well then, since you're not talking anymore," Tahiri began, "I think we should try eating at that beachside club not too far from here. I hear the sunset's amazing from there. I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of eating protein rations. I don't care if Twin Suns rations are the best, they still are as flavorless as bantha chops. And we have the credits for it, so I don't want you to say a word about that."

They approached their bags and Anakin threw on a light shirt and sandals, while Tahiri pulled a light gray sundress over her bikini and ran a comb through her dripping blond curls. Anakin checked the bag, and yes, their weaponry was still there.

"Thanks, Riri," he said in a low voice.

"Always," she said brightly as picked up her sandals as gingerly as she would a womp rat. Perhaps more. Anakin had actually seen her cook a womp rat more eagerly than her picking up the shoes.

* * *

They weren't stalled long at the bar. It was some simple little meal, cooked aquilae fish and chips made from roasted fronds covered in all sorts of oil. Tahiri insisted on sitting outside, and kicked off her shoes the second she believed that the waiter wasn't looking. She then ordered a fruity little drink. As a tribute to his father, Anakin decided to try his first firewhisky.

"How does anyone drink this?" he moaned after three sips.

"Corellian stupidity and daring?" Tahiri suggested. "Corellians are really the ones to drink firewhisky."

"I guess I know where Aunt Mara came from, then," Anakin muttered.

"Your dad would be so proud of you," Tahiri said softly.

"Ben was always his favorite."

"Still."

He frowned. "Remember Takodona. He didn't even glance at me twice. Not a word. It was all about Ben."

"Well, to be fair, he did kidnap Finn's friend," Tahiri said as she twirled the straw with her nimble and worn fingers. "But he loved you. He would be proud. Maybe not of your inability to drink firewhisky, but proud all the same."

"I hope so," Anakin muttered and he braced himself for another sip.


	3. The Unbecoming of Deyer

The next morning, Kaytoo marched into the bunks of the Sunrider to inform the two of them that they had a message from General Organa's private commlink. Anakin rolled out of his blanket onto the floor half-asleep and ran for the control panel, Tahiri mumbling sleepily as she stumbled behind him on the blanket trailing down his leg.

The blue translucent figure of Lt. Connix popped up. Anakin sighed. He'd wanted it to last so badly. He hadn't even realized he felt that way until the face of the General's assistant had popped up.

"Twin Suns Leader, this is Lt. Connix. General Organa has requested you return to the base for further instructions," she said briskly, and then the transmission was gone. Anakin looked to Tahiri.

"I'll get the Sunrider prepped," she said as she trailed back to the bunks to pull on a pair of pants.

Anakin nodded and punched in the starting programs for the passage to D'Qar.

"Pity. I had calculated a thirty-seven point five percent chance that the General would call you back," Kaytoo said. "I must say, she is rather eager to end our vacation, for someone who said we deserved a nice long one."

"The General's not to be disobeyed," Anakin said, his words clipped, not looking at the droid. "Doesn't matter, anyway. Must be important, too, if she wants to actually see me for once."

"I remember when the Annoying One was a mother," Kaytoo said reminiscently. Or at least, as reminiscent as a droid could get. "She was always fussing about the smallest of things. And she always hurried along on missions, a bit recklessly I dare say. If all human mothers are anything like the Annoying One, like my database suggests, your mother will want to see you because you are her offspring."

"That's nice," Anakin said, raising his eyebrows in suspicion as he turned to look at Kaytoo. "Where'd that come from?"

The droid made a gesture almost like shrugging. "You seemed on the verge of becoming distraught. There's a ninety-nine point three percent chance of very heavy equipment being thrown with the Force if you get distraught."

Anakin's cheeks turned pink as he remembered the three specific incidents Kaytoo was recalling: the time he had faced against his brother and barely escaped with his life, the battle that had killed all of the Twin Suns squadron but them, and the death of his father.

"You and I both know I don't get 'distraught' that easily, Kay," Anakin said, looking back to the screen.

"I told him to keep an eye on you," Tahiri said, marching back through the main corridor and into the cockpit wearing only a pale gray tank top and a pair of shorts with a scaly texture-most likely a Krayt dragon, if Anakin were to guess. "I remember losing my parents. It changes you."

"Thanks," Anakin said briefly.

"You can always talk about it," Tahiri reminded him. "Master Luke always said we were stronger together. That means emotionally, too. You don't have to be alone."

With that, she turned and exited out of the main exit.

"You should go with her, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Anakin suggested.

"Knight Veila is a competent, trained Jedi Knight," Kaytoo pointed out. "I doubt she needs me to protect her-"

"Just do it," Anakin ordered.

Kaytoo gave him a curious look before obeying and exiting the ship. Anakin sighed and finished punching in the coordinates and maneuvering the route to avoid occupied systems. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

 _I've got to pull it together,_ he told himself. _Everyone's pinning all their hopes on me. Tahiri is. Luke was. Ben even did, for a time. The General's certainly counting on me to take over when she's gone. If I don't start acting like it. . ._

He shook his head involuntarily. He knew he should talk to Tahiri, but it was hard to actually put that into motion.

 _You should talk to her, dummy!_

He braced himself, and got to his feet to-

 _BANG_!

Anakin fell to the floor, surprised by the rattle of the ground caused by the impact of a bomb or some similar weaponry. He called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force, and ran out of the Sunrider.

Gunfire was relayed across the beach. Several Deyerians fell, most carrying only spears for protection or lesser guns that were no match to the First Order's superior military fire.

"Over there-there's the rebels!" a man yelled, pointing at the Sunrider.

"I'll cover you-Kaytoo, get in the cockpit, and open the cargo door," Anakin ordered.

Kaytoo ran inside, closing the cockpit door. Anakin ignited his violet lightsaber, reflecting the bullets skillfully back at the troopers. Tahiri ran around, unplugging hoses and the like, until the ship was completely detached.

"Go, go, I'll hold them off," Anakin yelled, standing in front of the cargo hatch as a line of stormtroopers ran at him. Tahiri rolled her eyes, muttering a curse as she grabbed Anakin by the arm and ran. While Tahiri made it up just fine as the Sunrider began to hover, Anakin was caught by the stomach on the ramp. Tahiri grabbed his hand before he could fall, and he kicked wildly as bullets flew.

"Give me your other hand!" she shouted.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and chucked it inside the cargo bay, the cylinder missing Tahiri's face by three inches, and she grabbed his other hand. She yanked him in, and the cargo door quickly closed and locked, knocking them both to the floor, Anakin on top of Tahiri.

Anakin blushed, and he thought Tahiri might have too, but he wasn't entirely sure. He sat up, and called his lightsaber back to his hand.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

 _I let another planet fall to the First Order. How long before I fail everyone?_


	4. The Fallen

_First came the cold. And then-_

 _Then came the water. Anakin kicked wildly, clawing at the waves in attempt to reach the surface. He felt as if a creature were grabbing him, pulling him into the darkness. He couldn't scream, couldn't do anything except kick and reach for something he couldn't have._

 _"There's been an awakening," a deep voice, deep as the sea. "Of the light. . . **And the dark**."_

 _"No," Anakin breathed, only bubbles coming out._

 _" **Have you felt it**?"_

 _"No," he tried repeat, again, only for bubbles to come out. His heart hammered against his ribs, he felt as if he were drowning. . ._

 _"That's it, don't fight it," the voice said. " **You know you can't**."_

 _In the darkness of the water, Anakin thought he could make out a pale figure, a scarred, twisted face. But maybe it was the lack of oxygen. What he could hear, however, was heart-stopping. He'd never heard it, outside of dreams, but everyone somehow knew that noise. It was Darth Vader's infamous helmet._

 _Anakin kicked harder than ever, and he thought he might be able to escape the sea creature's grasp. Then, somehow, he heard a scream._

 _" **ANAKIN, HELP ME**!" Tahiri screamed._

 _"Hang on, I'm coming!" he shouted, somehow able to shout again. He started to dive down after the creature, forgetting that he could not breathe and the sound of the breathing-_

"GAH!" His eyes flew open to see the Sunrider in its sleep settings. Kaytoo was charging in his station, Tahiri was curled into a ball under her sheets, her lips mouthing phrases but not speaking them. Anakin sat up and climbed out of his bunk. He padded forwards softly to avoid waking up the droid or his partner, and checked the datascreens.

 _Three-quarters of the way to D'Qar_ , he thought. It had been nearly a standard week since the fall of Deyer and the Sunrider's escape. To entertain themselves, Tahiri and Anakin sparred and occasionally risked a bet against Kaytoo in Dejarrik and sabaac and lost, as they had the eighty-four point o percent chance of doing. On day five, however, the boredom had really begun to sink in, and all three occupants had taken to sleeping more and more to pass the time. Not that that was necessarily a good thing for Anakin.

He decided to go into the fresher and take a shower. He hadn't taken one in three days for some stupid reason and he reeked of the off-scent of hyperspace-most people didn't really smell it except for him, for some damn reason. Uncle Luke had always guessed it was the Force. Han always said it was his Grandma Jaina's sharp senses that had apparently skipped a generation.

Whichever it was, it was making the trip absolutely unbearable. And going back to sleep was not an option.

Anakin grabbed a fresh change of clothes and locked the fresher door. He sighed and stripped, throwing his clothes in the washer and turned on the shower head. Because they were in hyperspace, the water was regretfully cold. It still felt good, even despite the frigid temperature.

It sparked something in him, and he began to sob. Tears fell, as everything he'd felt since Han's death came out. He missed his father. He'd missed him before, for many years, but he'd hoped that when the war was over, his father would come back and they could talk. Really talk, like they hadn't since he was fourteen.

 _It's been six years, almost seven,_ he realized as he wiped his eyes. _Dad didn't talk to me for seven years. And now we'll never talk again._

The mix of emotions literally brought him to his knees. He just sat there, crying in the shower, trying to confront that mixture of emotions. Grieving for his father, for his fallen brother, and anger at that same brother for taking away everything.

Finally, he picked himself up and changed his clothes, then emerged from the fresher. He was relieved to see that no one had been awakened, and he decided to go back to sleep, or try to, anyway.

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the bunk for two hours, trying to remember the last conversation that they'd had-a real one, and not one about Kylo Ren.

* * *

 _"You're getting pretty big now," Han laughed over the messaging unit. "Are you sure that you aren't still nine? Or eleven?"_

 _"Daaad," Anakin moaned, rolling his eyes, although the edges of his lips were curved in a smile. "I'm fourteen now!"_

 _"Right, happy birthday, my lil' bantha rider," Han said, smiling affectionately. "Did you get the present we sent?"_

 _"Not yet," Anakin admitted. "The suppliers have been late by a standard month- Luke's getting worried. He sent Ben off to check it out."_

 _"I see," Han said, stroking his chin. "Well, you'll like what we got you, so. . ."_

 _"Thanks, Dad," Anakin said. "I miss you. You'll visit soon, right?"_

 _Han's concerned face broke into a grin. "You can count on it. I'm on the route to see you now."_

* * *

They had exchanged pleasantries before signing off. The next time they ever talked again, it was all about Ben.

He was about to turn on his side when he heard the small whimpers. He sat up to look again, his head barely missing the ceiling in the process. He looked to see Tahiri shuddering under her sheets, making small whimpers and such.

Knowing she'd done it a thousand times for him, and he'd do it a thousand more, he gently shook her shoulder, and her green eyes flew open, her hand shooting out and wriggling around his wrist so painfully he was on his knees-

"Sorry!" Tahiri gasped, letting go. "I just thought you were-"

"A Tusken Raider?" Anakin finished.

She nodded, looking very much like the lonely nine-year-old that had arrived on Yavin ten years ago.

"I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say. He embraced her, hoping he could be strong enough to hold them both together.


	5. Children of Vader

**AN: Thank you to Veor Hrenda for leaving a review! I'd just like to state that yes, backstory changes were made, but small ones. More will be revealed as we move forward, but rest assured that there are good Tusken Raiders like Silven. Also, I regret to inform you the Vong will not appear, mostly due to its incongruous nature with the new canon. Again, I appreciate your thoughtful review.**

* * *

"Leaving hyperspace now, entering the atmosphere of D'Qar," Kaytoo reported. Anakin zipped up his flightsuit all the way and ran into the cockpit, Tahiri following behind into the second piloting seat.

"Unidentified freighter, please give the access codes or we will be forced to shoot if you do not withdraw," a rebel officer said.

"This is Twin Suns Leader requesting permission to land," Anakin said.

Silence issued from the command center.

"Is there a problem, Command?" Anakin asked.

More silence.

"This has a one point seventy-six percent chance of success," Kaytoo pointed out helpfully.

"Hush," Tahiri scolded.

"Twin Suns Leader, this is Angel Blue," General Organa said. "You have my personal clearance and welcome."

"Thanks, Mo- Angel Blue," Anakin said. "Requesting landing on any available launchpad."

"Land on pad 18, sector 2," General Organa said. "I'll meet you there."

"Ten-four," Anakin said. He focused on making the perfect landing, adjusting the Sunrider's center in the Force and sensing the life-forms below him. With Kaytoo and Tahiri's help, the Sunrider landed as smoothly as ever.

"Kaytoo, mind handling things from here?" Anakin asked.

"Mind? Yes. Will? Yes," Kaytoo answered, and the former Imperial droid began working the panel. Anakin looked to Tahiri and she nodded, unbuckling her restraints and getting to her feet.

Anakin took a deep breath, and stepped off the Sunrider. Indeed, the General was standing in front of his ship, one of her few gentle expressions on her face. She outstretched her arms, and reluctantly, he walked into that embrace.

"You brave, brave boy," she murmured. "You have no idea how proud of you I am."

"I missed you, Mom," he replied. They pulled away, and Anakin got a brief insight to his mother's mind-she had as little of any idea as he did of how to have these deeply emotional conversations. She was like him- or he was like her. Neither of them was good at displaying many emotions.

Especially the complex ones.

Tahiri slowly approached. "Hello, General Organa."

"Knight Veila," General Organa said, nodding her head in respect. "I heard about Deyer's fall. A tragedy."

"Indeed," Anakin said, suddenly wishing he'd ran a comb through his hair or ironed his flightsuit and unconsciously straightened his posture. "When is the briefing?"

20:00 standard time," General Organa stated. "Enjoy the afternoon. At your leisure, Knight Solo."

With that, she walked away, followed closely on her heels by Lt. Connix.

Anakin whirled around to look back at Tahiri. She merely offered a hand, her face mostly blank. He took it, and she pulled him forward into the crowd of X-wing pilots. With their own orange flightsuits, they fit in completely-a feeling that Anakin rarely had.

They slowly made their way to the canteen, hoping for something other than protein bars, or at least to restock on them. Inside, a pilot with warm brown skin, dark curly hair, and a charisma that drew one in instantly attracted Anakin's attention. The pilot turned to Anakin, a grin on his face.

"I recognize the insignia," he said as he approached, getting up from the table. "You're from the Twin Suns squadron, aren't you?"

"Twin Suns leader," Anakin said, focusing on holding eye contact with the pilot.

"You must be Anakin Solo, then," the pilot said. "General Organa told me you'd taken over as squadron leader. You must be good, to be a squad leader so young."

"Well, actually-"

"He is," Tahiri interrupted. "Knight Veila, nice to meet you."

The pilot nodded. "I'm Poe Dameron. Black Leader. I hope you enjoy your stay at the base. Would you like me to show you around?'

"Yes, please," Tahiri said, relieved. "Come on, Nik."

* * *

". . . And here's the medbay," Poe said, stopping outside of the gray bunker. "Hope you don't need to go in-"

Anakin sensed a sort of light, a hot spot in the Force, and it was clearly coming from the medbay. He approached it, hearing whispers, but not loudly enough to understand. All he could really tell about the whispers pulling him in was that they sounded remarkably like the voice of his aunt, who had appeared to him in the Force before.

Why she wasn't making her presence known, Anakin didn't know. Usually Force ghosts went out of their way to appear to him-but that too had gone away since his father's death. It just wasn't fair-did Ben, or Kylo Ren, as he apparently was called now, have to take away everything from his life?

Still, he entered the medbay and approached a cot, on which lay a dark-skinned young man whose features he recognized instantly as his aunt's.

He'd heard that his cousin, only two years older than him, was lost with his aunt in a space battle with the First Order. Uncle Luke confided in him once that he thought his son had survived, but he was never sure.

Now was the proof. His cousin was lying unconscious in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" Poe asked, rapidly catching up with Anakin. "You were in some sort of trance, buddy."

"Ho is he?" Anakin asked, nodding towards his cousin.

"His name is Finn," Poe said with a sad smile. "Really brace. He risked his life by defecting from the First Order and saved my life. Also got BB-8 to the base. With Rey's help, of course.

"Rey?" Anakin asked.

"The girl who found Finn and BB-8 and went to find Luke Skywalker," Poe elaborated.

Anakin stared after his cousin for one longing second.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Kylo Ren."


	6. Of Jedi

Poe Dameron later brought the Jedi to General Organa's private briefing room. Inside it, several generals and politicians that reluctantly allied themselves with the Resistance stood at attention around the hologram table.

"Right on time," said General Organa. "Thank you, Poe. You should go check on the X-wings, make sure they're ready."

"Of course, General," Poe said with a nod. He gave an encouraging smile to Anakin and Tahiri and exited the briefing room, leaving the two Jedi to the generals and politicians.

He'd forgotten the murmurs that being a Jedi had brought along with his mother's co-workers. He could sense that some were pleased to see the return of Jedi, but what he mostly sensed was fear.

"Knight Solo, Knight Veila, thank you for coming on such short notice," General Organa said, smiling affectionately at her son.

"It's our duty," Anakin said, risking a quick glance at Tahiri, who nodded.

"We have called you in for your special talents," General Organa continued, making a sweeping gesture at the briefing room. "The situation with the Knights of Ren has grown to a breaking point. Kylo Ren has grown too powerful and threatens the return of Skywalker."

"What do you need me to do?" Anakin asked.

"We have no other options-your mission is to assassinate Kylo Ren," General Organa said, her voice cracking with grief.

Whispers hissed around the briefing room. One general in particular with pink hair gasped and dropped her datapad.

"General Organa, we cannot start having revenge tallies," said the pink-haired general. "I understand Kylo Ren killed General Solo, but we simply cannot-"

"I accept," Anakin said, ignoring the pleading in the Force. "He's grown too powerful. Soon he will become too powerful for anyone to fight. I will do it."

"This is the problem with Jedi," the pink-haired general said as she shook her head sadly. "They are much more trouble than they're worth."

"Sorry that we're not worth much, then," Tahiri mumbled.

"The Jedi are just too powerful to let continue," a dark-skinned general in a gold dress said. "First the old Jedi fell because of Darth Vader-and the new have fallen too. Because of another roguenJedi. If the rumors are true, General Organa, your eldee son is the cause of all this."

General Organa kept her face blank, neither confirming nor denying said rumor.

"General Whitesun has a point," Admiral Ackbar admitted, nodding at the pink-haired general. "But we cannot deny the peace the Jedi brought for a thousand generations before them. The Old Order recovered from rogue Jedi before, if the legends are true. They can recover again."

"I will make sure they do," Anakin said fiercely. "The galaxy needs Jedi- I know the Force better than you. It needs the balance the Jedi bring."

"Your religion and 'force' has brought a cycle of violence," an elderly Nubian senator reminded him. "It took the best queen my planet ever had and allowed a monster to enslave the entire galaxy. Are we all to be playthings for the benefit of some cosmic Force most beings cannot even sense?"

"No," Anakin said. "It's our job to make sure you aren't. Now isn't the time for this discussion. If you'll excuse us, I believe the Twin Suns has a job to do."

With that, he gave his respectful nod to General Organa, and took Tahiri's hand before leaving the briefing room. He hadn't really realized that he was holding her hand, however, until they'd stumbled down three different corridors before finding the exit to his mother's underground complex.

As they walked outside into the setting sun over the endless meadows and landing strips, he let go of her hand.

 _Why did you do that?_ he chided to himself.

 _You know why._

He shook his head and started towards the canteen when he realized Tahiri had stopped. He turned around to see her staring after him, with her sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," she lied, her ring finger twitching; her telltale sign. "Come on, let's go watch the sunset. We won't get to see as many, where we're going."

Anakin allowed himself a smile to indulge her. Sunsets and sunrises and stars had always been Tahiri. She loved the skies and would stop to admire a pretty one. He remembered her confessing that she missed the twin suns of Tatooine the most when she'd first arrived at Yavin.

There was something foreboding about how she described their mission- where we're going. As if it was somewhere they could never come back from. And, Anakin supposed, she was right.

 _He's not your brother anymore, he's not Ben anymore,_ he told himself, screwing his eyes shut and driving out images of his older brother playing in the mud, coming when Anakin had a nightmare, teaching him out to use a lightsaber before Uncle Luke would let him pick one up. . .

 _He's not any of those things anymore._

Tahiri stopped and turned around again, offering her hand to Anakin. "Come on, silly."

He accepted it, and allowed her to guide him up the hills. They sat atop the peak of one and just sat in silence for a moment before Anakin retracted his hand from hers. She seemed not to mind, stretching her legs and bare feet out in front of her, basking in the dying light.

Anakin's mind had already jumped to make a plan. _Stay tonight-Mother's requested private dinner with both of us. Sleep in the barracks, and then get on the Sunrider, and try a Tracking Meditation. Then follow it. If that doesn't work. . ._

 _Enjoy here and now,_ he told himself. _For Tahiri._


	7. Twisting Storm

_Anakin awoke to an Imperial shuttle. He wore a mask and was piloting the shuttle. He recognized the controls-they belonged to the sort of shuttles that belonged when the Empire was still the Remnant. The battered, cheaper, but more enduring sort. Not like the sleek sort produced now. He saw trough the main viewport lightning flash across the sky as they descended through the clouds. The lightning illuminated the night clouds to be as bright as a Tatooine high noon._

 _Still, skillfully, he landed on the rocky beach. He opened the back hangar door, and almost instantly what he felt was pure light in the Force. Skywalker was using his Emerald Judgement. He stormed out of the shuttle, his anger, his hatred, his fear, all of these emotions enveloping him like the storm in the Force._

 _The next thing Anakin remembered, he was on top of a cliff, where a panicked girl-Rey, Anakin remembered- turned around and illuminated the Skywalker lightsaber. He felt a sudden burst of wicked energy from her and was almost overwhelmed if it weren't for his own fear, his own hatred._

 _"Look what you've caused, scavenger," he snarled, and he threw off his helmet. Rey gasped, staggering back a step-a dangerous thing to do on the side of the cliff with the raging storms,_

 _His lightsaber, still a trisaber, was illuminated. But its color was a more golden red-it wasn't the same color that radiated Sith before, and in fact, some Jedi had this blade color, even in the old order._

 _Then he shouted something, but what, Anakin didn't know._

 _Rey's green eyes widened, and at that moment, he'd taken the lightsaber that was his from her. She outstretched her arms and fell backwards off the cliff. He stepped forward, trying to use the Force to stop her-_

"Anakin, wake up!"

Tahiri urgently shook his shoulders. The emergency lights were on, and Anakin now realized the sirens were going.

 _BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP_

"Grab your flightsuit and bag, we need to go, the Base is under attack," Tahiri informed him. Anakin grabbed his flightsuit in the storage cubicle under his bunk and zipped it up and pulled on his boots. He then Force-pulled his lightsaber to his hand out of the bag and stood. In one hand, Tahiri held a rifle, and in the other, her lightsaber.

"We need to get Finn first," Anakin said. "I'm not leaving without my cousin."

Tahiri nodded, and they began running down the corridors, swiftly avoiding collisions with X-wing pilots and technicians trying to prepare to move everything.

Outside the night was illuminated by the emergency lights and blaster bolts soaring through the air. They ran through the base, and quickly located the infirmary. To their surprise, they saw Poe Dameron had somehow awakened Finn and both were moving towards the exit that would lead to General Organa's private launch pad.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, striding towards Poe and Finn.

"Finn's coming with us," Poe said. "General's orders!"

"He can come with us, I'm sure General Organa has no time to object-" Tahiri pointed out, but was cut off by Poe.

"We don't have time for this, Finn, come on," Poe said.

"He's my cousin, he'll be safer with-"

"The assassination team?" Poe asked bitterly. "Just go!"

There was a loud explosion outside, nearly knocking them all to their feet. Tahiri grabbed Anakin's upper arm, nearly dragging him out of the infirmary.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Tahiri grunted in response to Anakin's resistance. "We'll find him again-I can feel it."

At those words, Anakin surrendered to that feeling he'd been ignoring with all of his willpower.

Willingly, he charged out into the launch pad, barely sensing the blaster bolts and skirting around where they'd land a few seconds later.

"Kaytoo, fire up the engines," Tahiri ordered into her commlink. "We need to make a quick exit!"

"I anticipated as much when my charging was disrupted by the emergency signal and gunfire."

"Thank the Force-are you still on the launch pad?" Tahiri asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I see the _Sunrider_!" Anakin shouted, picking up his knees a little higher, willing his muscles to go just a little bit faster. He could see enemy aircraft already making a descent, ready to land. They were among the last to leave.

Anakin never felt more relieved to be at the controls of the Sunrider in his life. He sliced into the Resistance airwaves.

"Twin Suns Leader is online, does anyone need cover?" he asked as Tahiri strapped herself in.

"Hello Twin Suns Leader, this is Angel Blue," General Organa said. "We need cover."

"On it, Angel Blue," Anakin said, and he jerked at the joystick, and they shot up in the air, abruptly flipping over and going back around in a way that threw them both against their restraints.

Tahiri was hitting the gunners, while Kaytoo, he suspected, was in their sights for turret in the underbelly near the cargo hold.

The freighter hadn't caught the attention of the First Order until Tahiri hit a ground squadron of stormtroopers. Shots from ground artillery shook the bottom of the _Sunrider_.

"Angel Blue is launching," General Organa said.

"Copy that, Angel Blue, Twin Suns Leader will pull them off your trail," Anakin promised. "Anyone else in that base needs to get out now!"

"All other ships are cleared," General Organa informed him. "Just get us out of here."

"Copy that."

Anakin could sense five TIEs on his tail-it needed to be more. He skillfully maneuvered several barrel rolls, with Kaytoo and Tahiri managing to hit several ground squadrons. The stormtroopers were easy targets, the white armor highlighted by the lights.

Still, they had not managed to hit a TIE but had attracted three more.

"This is gonna be tight!" Anakin warned. He hit the accelerator as far down as he could go without hitting lightspeed, and entered a dive-they were hurtling at a hillside at over two-hundred miles per hour-maybe even five-hundred!

Anakin yanked on the joystick with all his might, trying to augment it with the Force.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up!" he shouted to himself as Tahiri screwed her eyes up, preparing for impact-

Then they soared like the majestic firebirds native to Yavin and its moons, while four of the TIEs fell for it-leaving them with four.

"Angel Blue is leaving the system," General Organa warned. "Get out now and get in our launch bay."

"Copy that."

Anakin tried a few maneuvers, unable to shake two of the pilots. Tahiri managed to shoot one, but the last one was not having any of it.

"Get in the General's ship," Tahiri said. "If we time it right-"

"We get a ride and lose our guy."

Anakin hit the accelerator again, zooming out into the stars. He recognized the _Bail Organa_ and radioed in.

"We got a TIE on our tails- get ready to jump into hyperspace," Tahiri informed the ship via radio.

"You've got it, Twin Suns," General Organa said, her voice full of pride.

It then happened so quickly, Anakin couldn't remember any of it when he tried to recall it later. He barely made it in the hold before the TIE tried to enter as well and the _Bail Organa_ took off for hyperspace.

Anakin slumped back in his seat and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Supernova

**AN: Death ensues. Major character death.**

* * *

Anakin awakened in the same chair, but with the restraints taken off. He made a mental note to thank Tahiri and sighed. He had some time to himself. He could see Kaytoo recharging as he entered the living space, and nodded in respect. He opened the cabinet and was surprised to see the lack of rations.

 _We'll have to get some before we take off for. . . Wherever it is that my brother is,_ Anakin thought.

 _Anch-To,_ a strange voice in his head said. _Your brother is on Anch-To._

Anakin remembered the strange dream he'd had before the fight. Reflecting upon it, he realized that he'd been seeing everything from the eyes of his brother. He sighed, not sure what else he could say.

He was willing to get the job done. But all the same he wished he didn't have to be the one. He wanted to spare Tahiri having to deal the final blow, but he did not wish to look into his brother's eyes and see the light die out-

 _He did the same to your father,_ he reminded himself. _He watched as Dad died-he killed him. He took the Academy, Dad, Mom, Uncle Luke. Why shouldn't I?_

He found himself gasping for breath through tears, trying to hold it all in. He stood up and swallowed back his grief. _Probably should check the armory._

He mentally checked off his lightsaber and Tahiri's, placing his hand on the hilt he built when he was only eleven. He then looked at their weaponry. A few grenades, a detonation button, a DL-44 Han Solo used to carry, a disruptor rifle, a spear from Tahiri's guardian and only a few rounds of ammunition left.

 _Add that to the list. Get some more rations-enough for a standard month, I'd say. A lot more ammunition, apparently. Some new vibroblades would be nice, if they can manage it. Should go see the General. Then we need to go to Anch-To._

* * *

It wasn't hard to find his mother. In fact, he found her in her personal quarters, chatting rather merrily with Tahiri. Anakin didn't know where Finn or Poe was, but he was happy to see that the General and Tahiri were happy. He lingered in the dark antechamber.

 _What if they're perfectly happy without me?_

It was a question that lingered as deep as the voices that Anakin had learned to repel from his head. Ben had heard them too, but Anakin never knew if they'd gone away for him or not. Anakin guessed with the way things were now, probably not.

Still, Anakin walked into the lounge room. Tahiri and Leia both turned, smiles on their faces.

"I got the supplies we need, and I think I have the location of the target," Anakin said stiffly, barely smiling. "We'll be ready to go as soon as you wish."

"Be careful, please," General Organa said. "I know what Kylo Ren can do. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know," Anakin said, looking down at his lightsaber, his hand closing around it.

"You look so much like your father," General Organa said. "Yet sometimes, you look so much like Luke."

Anakin managed a sad smile, and glimpsed his appearance in one of the mirrors. Indeed he did resemble his father and uncle strongly, although he did glimpse his mother's traits as well. He looked back to General Organa.

"I'll try to get Luke back as well," Anakin said.

"Of course, tell him that-"

The ship shook. General Organa fell onto Tahiri, who barely kept the both of them from crashing to the ground. The emergency lights went on and Anakin internally groaned. General Organa turned to him, her brown eyes brightly intense.

"I love you," she murmured. "I'm sorry there wasn't more time. Tell your brother that I still love him, even if it doesn't change anything. Promise to tell him!"

"I will," Anakin said, trying to calm the rising panic within. "General, you're going to be fine, we'll get you out of this alive-"

"Just in case," General Organa said, sadly shaking her head. "There used to be a time when you called me 'Mom.'"

The ship shuddered again.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," Tahiri said, looking to Anakin, who nodded.

General Organa grabbed her private datapad off the table and followed Anakin and Tahiri out into the antechamber and main corridor. The pulsing red lights were the only source of light in the ship, so Anakin and Tahiri both turned on their lightsabers, bathing the trio in violet and aquamarine light.

They'd only taken a few steps when they heard a shout. The three turned around to see Poe and Finn approaching, both carrying standard-issue rifles.

"The General's to come with us," Poe said. "We're heading to Hapes; Lt. Connix said to get you in a ship-"

"I guess we're going to the same place, then," General Organa said stiffly. "Heaven knows I could use a fuller escort."

She tucked her datapad into a special pocket in her vest and pulled out a silver pistol with decorative Alderaanian designs all down the surface of it. She pulled the safety lock and set her face in an angry expression.

"Let's go."

They raced along the hallway as quickly as they dared, praying that the stormtroopers and First Order hadn't succeeded in getting aboard the ship yet. The ship continued to shuddering shake. Then suddenly, just as they were about to enter the hangar, the emergency lights stopped. Suspicious, Anakin turned off his lightsaber and peeked into the hangar.

TIEs had gotten in somehow, and stormtroopers in gleaming black armor were striding calmly down the hangar bay. Anakin turned and looked back to his mother, Tahiri, Finn, and Poe.

"Tahiri and I will go first, we'll distract them," he said. "Finn, Poe, get the General into a ship-to Hapes, fast as possible."

Tahiri nodded. Anakin then entered the hangar and jumped off the overhanging bridge. Blaster bolts grazed past him, and he willed them to twist away from him in the Force, and he hit the ground rolling. He got to his knees, hand on his lightsaber, and the violet blade sprang into existence once more.

He blacked the bolts effortlessly, feeling alive, every sense afire-but in a good way. He got to his feet and reflexively swung his lightsaber behind him and jabbed. He heard the death cry of a stormtrooper and turned around to see more coming.

He expertly reflected the bolts back to three stormtroopers and jumped in surprise when five of them pulled out an electrified baton-the type that would allow stormtroopers to duel with Jedi.

Anakin charged, swinging his lightsaber against the baton. The stormtrooper held his own, but the minor showdown was interrupted by the other stormtroopers coming from behind. Anakin stepped back and ducked, and used the Force to throw the first stormtrooper's baton across the hangar. He then stabbed that very stormtrooper, and used the Force to throw another one across the room, hitting the wall with a sickening smack.

He then turned around once more, and managed to knock the baton to the floor, and he stabbed the third one. He engaged the second one, locking blades again. This stormtrooper was stronger than the first one, and he leaned back. Then, every nerve in his body was screaming, he needed to move-

The stormtrooper that had tried to stab Anakin in the back was dead via blaster bolt through the head. He surprised the last stormtrooper with a quick removal of his head from his shoulders. He looked up to see his mother watching anxiously. He gave her a sort of smile saying I'm okay.

She nodded and hurried off after Poe and Finn, Tahiri following behind. Anakin tapped into the Force once more, running across the hangar in record time. He heard blaster fire, and he heard the cry all too quickly.

Nothing else mattered. All he saw was his mother dropping to the ground, a gently smoking black hole in her fatigues, and three more joining it.

His vision went red and in a rage, he danced through the remaining stormtroopers in his fury, and then got on his knees beside General Organa, who fumbled with the pocket in her vest. Out of it, she pulled her datapad.

"Poe, Finn," she said. "I need you to take this to Tenel Ka Djo."

"The Queen Mother of Hapes?" Poe asked as Finn took the datapad.

"Tell her I found what she'd suspected," General Organa said. "All of this proves that she was right about what happened to my son."

"We will," Poe said.

"Mommy, please," Anakin whispered, like he'd had only when he was small. He shook his head desperately, as if that would change everything as he cradled his dying mother in his arms. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," General Organa said. Her eyes glazed over. "Han, wait up. . ."

Then the light died in the eyes of Princess Leia.

Anakin hated himself for letting go and picking up her pistol instead. He hated himself for standing up, to leave her. Every color seemed less beautiful, the stars seemed less bright. He couldn't really even hear anything except his mother's final words, echoing in his head.

 _"Han, wait up. . ."_

He let Tahiri pull him away, into the Sunrider. He felt numb as he set course for Anch-To, and as soon as they entered hyperspace, he went into the fresher. There, he locked the door and began to cry.


	9. The Last Command

"Anakin, wake up," Kaytoo said. "We are approaching the island where the Millennium Falcon is. Tahiri requests assistance in piloting."

"Got it, Kaytoo," Anakin said, sitting straight up. He zipped up his wrinkled flightsuit and pulled on his boots before running to the cockpit. He strapped himself in and began landing protocol.

"Nice to see you up again," Tahiri said, her green eyes not straying from the viewport.

Anakin just nodded, and looked to the viewport.

"Oh, it's a quiet morning, lovely," she observed, and she wasn't talking about the scenery. "Anyway, I hope Master Luke and Rey are alright. I know what Kylo Ren can do. . ."

"No, they're still alive," Anakin said quietly. "I'd feel it if they weren't."

He could sense Tahiri's concerned eyes, but he did not acknowledge them. They swiftly landed, parked beside the Falcon. Anakin threw off his restraints, grabbed his DL-44 and lightsaber, Tahiri her rifle and saber, and Kaytoo equipped his blaster feature. They then set foot off the ship, and began the trek up the stairs.

The cool stone reminded Anakin of the Massassi temples of Yavin, although the cold wind reminded him all too well that it wasn't Yavin IV. He quickly had reached the ascent into the village when he almost fell, overtaken by the presence of his brother and uncle in the Force.

His uncle's presence was like the sun- warm and a source of life and compassion-but also a source of danger if one got too close. He hid his passion well, or at least was able to transform it into compassion, but Anakin knew Luke had struggled with the dark from time to time.

His brother was the opposite. His rage was let free to destroy, and the Force trembled around him. If Luke was the sun, the Twin Suns, to be exact, Ben-or Kylo Ren, as he called himself now, was Mustafar. The legendary location of an even more legendary duel that historians marked as the true fall of the Old Jedi Order.

"Ani!"

He snapped out of it, leaning heavily on Tahiri. Sheepishly, he straightened up, and activated his lightsaber, following the signatures of Kylo Ren and Luke. He burst into a hut where Ren and Luke were standing, talking in hushed voices while Rey lay on a cot, unconscious and mumbling gibberish.

Ren and Luke turned to the trio.

Anakin was taken aback. His brother resembled Han greatly. He could see the same nose, same face altogether, although he had Leia's eyes and dark curls, with a huge scar twisting across his face. He wore dark robes that were ragged from being worn in rough conditions.

 _Mom's eyes._

Anakin forced tears back, and looked to Luke.

"I see both my nephews have come back," Luke said musingly. "Put that lightsaber away. You won't need it yet. It's nice to see you as well, Tahiri."

"You as well, Master Luke," Tahiri answered as she deactivated her own lightsaber and put her rifle in her hip sling. Anakin still did not turn off his lightsaber. His eyes were only on Ren.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, Anakin," he said, his voice dripping with jealousy.

"I don't believe you," Anakin replied coldly. Leia's last command was all he could think of. Leia believed that Kylo Ren was too far in the Dark Side to come back. Besides, it was Kylo Ren's fault that he was an orphan, wasn't it?

"Anakin, that's enough," Luke said firmly. "Ben has surrendered. And he saved Rey's life."

Anakin reluctantly deactivated his lightsaber. If his uncle believed it, then he would have to wait for another opportunity.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Knights of Ren were able to follow the Falcon's signal to this specific island," Ren said with a sneer. "We were going to end the Jedi once and for all. But if it weren't for Luke Skywalker-"

"I see," Anakin interrupted. "And Rey?"

"She fell off a cliff, during the fight," Luke said. "And Ben saved her."

"Why?"'

Ren looked at him with those hauntingly similar eyes. "I don't know."

"I see," Anakin repeated.

Tahiri looked to Anakin, then to Ren.

I'm on your side.

He could hear her voice clearly in his head, projecting that thought. Still, she looked her cheery, friendly self.

"Well then, I guess we should wake Rey up," Tahiri said. "How long has she been out?"

"Three days," Luke answered.

"We can help her," Anakin said confidently, sharing another glance at Tahiri.

"She's in a sort of Force trance," Luke explained. "There's nothing that can be done for her until the experience is over."

"Will we have any idea when that is?" Anakin asked.

"Can't be too much longer," Ren said sullenly.

"A week's the longest I've seen," Luke said. "I wouldn't worry just yet. Besides, I'd like to talk with both of you."

"Should I leave?" Ren asked.

"No, you should hear this too," Luke said, and for the first time he sounded angry at Ren. "Is it true, that the rest of Twin Suns is gone?"

"It's true," Tahiri volunteered. "The Horns, the Solusars, Jaden Korr, Rosh Penin, Ganner Rhysode, Finn Galfridian. All of them."

"Even Kyp Durron," Anakin added, remembering his main Jedi teacher for several years.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke said. "All of them were such luminous beings. I will miss them all. And. . . I sensed it, but it can't be true, can it?"

Anakin stiffened at the same time as Ren, knowing exactly what Luke was talking about.

"About Mo- I mean, General Organa?"

Luke nodded solemnly.

Anakin hesitated. He could see her face, hear her voice so clearly. Saying the truth would make it too final, it would mean there was absolutely no going back, that he really was an orphan. . .

"Yes," Tahiri said.

Luke dropped into a chair, tears welling up and beginning to fall. He sobbed helplessly. Anakin had to look away, knowing that if he watched, he would begin crying too and then he'd never stop. His eyes strayed to Ren, who was beginning to cry as well.

He turned and ran, ran away from the hut, from his crying family, from the truth he couldn't deny forever, but hells, he wouldn't stop trying. He ran up to the peak of the grassy mountain, where Mara's grave was. She wasn't ever buried there, but it was where her Force energy showed up.

He got on his knees there, taking fistfuls of the grass as a million different emotions, raw and powerful, coursed through his veins and he cried and cried.

"Hello, Anakin," said Mara Jade, her face a little more tender than usual. She sat beside him cross-legged, seeming understanding and compassionate. Something that was harder to find on the surface with Mara.

"Hello, Aunt Mara," he answered through tears.

"I have some friends you might want to meet," she said. Two translucent figures appeared. Han and Leia.


	10. Dark Force Rising

"Mom, Dad!" Anakin cried, getting to his feet immediately. He could almost feel them hugging him again, as rays of pure light. He'd missed them so much. And he'd forgotten about Force Ghosts after so many Jedi failed to come back after their deaths.

"Listen, Anakin," Han began. "I'm sorry. I wanted to say that I was sorry for leaving you all alone after your brother- well, you know."

"Dad, I thought only Jedi could should up in the Force," Anakin protested.

"Why wouldn't all be able to?"

Anakin did not recognize that voice, and looked around wildly. Then, he saw a dark-haired woman in rags with a weary but gentle face appear. This face was one he'd seen whenever he was in real trouble on a mission, or even during a particularly bad nightmare.

"I was no Jedi in my lifetime, but we are all a part of the Force," Shmi Skywalker said, stepping forwards. "The Unifying Force brings us all together. As it should be."

Trembling, Anakin nodded. It made sense to him.

"The point is, I can't go back," Han said. "But we can try to make things right."

"Already working on that," Anakin said, and he winced in surprise at how cold his voice sounded. "I will make sure the galaxy doesn't have to worry about the Sith, Knights of Ren, or whoever they call themselves, again."

"Let us help," Leia said. "We want to help you."

"Well, why didn't you when you were alive?" Anakin snapped.

The ghosts were silent for a moment, and Leia in particular looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Don't you speak to your mother this way-"

"Anakin has a point," Shmi said, and Han and Leia fell silent. "You have been far away for so long, I think he has a right to be angry. As do you. You both were trying the best you could. I understand that, as a mother-believe me. But we agreed to come help Anakin."

"And my son," Mara reminded them.

"Finn should be on Hapes right now," Anakin said with a slight frown.

"He is," Mara assured him. "With Poe Dameron. I'm not worried just yet-my son's just as capable as I am-well, was."

"Good," Anakin said, not knowing what else to say. "But it's alright, I'm fine. I can handle this. I'll do exactly what you asked of me."

Leia's eyes widened.

"Son, wait-"

Suddenly, they were gone. The sky was dark with the gathering storm clouds overhead. Anakin turned around. There was no seeming source of the darkness looming overhead. Well, none except for the twisted face Anakin could make out being in the clouds. It reminded him of a monster he'd seen in his nightmares as a child.

He raised his DL-44 and his hand was clasped around his lightsaber when he heard the cry.

"Anakin!"

He whirled around again to see Tahiri running up the Jedi Steps, clearly looking afraid. Her eyes grew big as plates upon seeing the face in the storm, especially as it was gaining a spectral body.

"What did you do?" she shouted over the howling wind.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back, stepping back and so his body would shield hers.

Anakin then felt all the hair on the back of his neck and sensed the incoming electricity. He grabbed Tahiri's arm and pulled her close before diving with both of them to the ground. He held her close, trying to shield her from the storm.

Lightning struck again, just inches from the two Jedi crouching on the ground. Anakin and Tahiri both went flying, and the next thing he knew, he was on the grass on the other side of the island. He looked to the right to see his pistol had landed only a few feet away from him. He put it in his gunsling, and his violet blade sprang into existence.

He tapped into the Force, using it to race up the mountain at speeds beyond what he could normally do. When he reached the mountain top again, he saw Tahiri raise her lightsaber against the Force specter. With a blinding light, her aquamarine blade vanquished the malevolent Force Ghost.

The clouds repelled quickly away from the spot where Tahiri stood, as if the planet itself feared her. She was breathing heavily, just standing there and trying to catch her breath. Anakin dashed over to her, his blood pumped full of adrenaline. He placed a reassuring hand on her arm, and their eyes met.

 _You okay?_

She nodded, clearly understanding.

"What the hells was that?" Tahiri gasped.

"Some sort of Force ghost-but it wasn't a light-side one," Anakin said, trying to check his own breathing. "You got rid of it."

"I did." She sounded a little proud of herself, and Anakin smiled. "Don't run off again, okay? Or else you'll probably raise Palpatine's Force Ghost, Force knows."

Anakin nodded, then shuddered.

"Must've been pretty powerful too, to drive light-side ghosts away."

"Light Ghosts?" Tahiri asked.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Mara, Great-Grandmother Shmi," Anakin explained.

Tahiri nodded. "A family reunion." Her voice was sad.

Before Anakin could say anything else, he sensed an awakening in the Force, unlike anything he'd ever sensed before. Great power, both light and dark, tearing at each other in the same being.

He and Tahiri turned to see Rey come up the hill.


	11. There's Been an Awakening

**AN: Thank you for you review, as always. Now, about Force Ghosts- first of all keep in mind that Anakin is going to get some things wrong. SPOILER sith force ghost is not actually a force ghost SPOILER END. And as for the losing individuality- I did get that wrong, apologies. But the Skywalker Ghosts will be sticking around, along with certain spoiler characters, for story reasons. Sorry.**

 **I can't answer many of your other questions because in the answers lie spoilers for the future. However, there is one I can answer:**

 **Yes, Mara Jade is black and she is Finn's mom. Yay diversity!**

* * *

Rey's eyes opened to the roof of a hut. She felt as if she was still falling into the ocean, with adrenaline pumping through her veins. She sat up quickly, and glanced out the window, seeing the storm again. Memories from her dreams were fleeting away. To understate it severely, she was quite disoriented.

Still, she grabbed her staff leaning against the cot, and ran up the stairs, past the sobbing Luke and Kylo Ren. She slowed as the clouds disappeared, and she saw the two Jedi. She didn't recognize them at all. They turned around to look at her, and she stopped in her tracks entirely.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The young man's expression softened, as did the young woman's.

"I'm Tahiri Veila, and he's Anakin Solo," the woman said. "We came as fast as we could to help you with your training."

"With my training," Rey murmured. She hadn't really learned much other than how to levitate objects and a few lightsaber moves. It had only been a week before the storm that had brought the Knights of Ren with it.

"How long has it been, since I jumped?" she asked.

"Three days, according to Master Luke," Tahiri replied. "We're happy to see you awake."

"Wait, _Solo_?" Rey asked, turning to Anakin, who dipped his head in respect. "I didn't know Han had another son!"

"Neither did he at times," Anakin muttered. Tahiri gave him an elbow to the ribs, causing him to yelp.

"And what was out here?" she asked, remembering the panic and adrenaline she'd somehow felt.

"We don't know," Tahiri admitted. "Some sort of Force ghost, if we had to guess."

She glanced back at Anakin for confirmation.

Rey looked back to the stairs, where Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker were walking up. Rey blinked, confused at what she was seeing. She remembered bits of what happened before she blacked out and had strange dreams. . . Or were they dreams too?

Still, if she had remembered correctly. . . Kylo Ren had saved her life.

She stood her ground as he approached, drawing nearer and nearer.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I've allowed him to stay," Luke answered. "He saved your life, and he has nowhere to go."

"B-But-"

"Besides, he may have information that will help us," Luke said.

"And what makes you think he'll give it to you?" Rey cried.

"Actually," Kylo spoke up. "I believe I have information that would be of more use to you."

"What could you possibly have to say?" Rey demanded. "Why would you want to tell me anything?"

"For one, your parents," Kylo snapped. "For the second. . . I don't know."

Rey looked to Luke, incredulous. He just gave her a patient smile.

She looked back to Kylo. "Fine. We can talk."

She then turned to Anakin and Tahiri. "Have you seen Finn? How is he?"

"We've seen him," Anakin said. "He's on his way to the Hapes system."

"For the peace talks?" Kylo asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, his eyes like ice on Kylo.

"He'll be safe with Tenel Ka," Luke assured her. "She's a true Jedi."

"Will we go as well?" Rey asked.

"It does seem to be the time for the return of the Jedi," Luke said, a warm smile creeping up on his face. "Hapes can be the start. After all, Jedi are meant to be diplomats first, warriors second."

"Not that the Senate ever saw it that way," Kylo muttered.

"What better way to prove it, then?" Luke said. "We leave tomorrow-Tahiri, will we be able to make it in time?"

Tahiri scrunched up her face in concentration. "Yes."

"It's settled then," Luke said, and he turned to walk away, only to abruptly stop. "And you better not get into any fights, or I'll remind you why the First Order fears my return."

With that, he disappeared down the hill.


	12. Savara Raine

Neon lights of the casino nearly blinded Finn as he stepped in, Poe following closely behind. He and Poe had crash-landed on Hapes the day before and had escaped the pod before anyone could find out they were in there with Princess Leia's final message. Poe had claimed they'd be able to get food, and information as to where they were in the casino, so there they had gone.

Finn felt as if everything were suddenly clear, and he sensed his way forward. He followed the feeling to a young woman in a gray-green jumpsuit with goggles on her forehead and dark hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. Something about her called out to Finn. He drew closer, not sure what he was seeing.

"Hello, boys," she said. "Fancy a drink?"

"Sure," Finn said, glancing at Poe.

The young woman signaled a waiter. "What do you want? I'll take a Cosmic Canterbury on the rocks."

Poe rattled off a drink, and Finn just repeated.

"Coming right up," said the waiter, a very handsome man in his mid-thirties. Finn remembered what Poe had said before they ventured into the city.

 _"Hapes is generally a planet filled with pretty people. To be ugly is a fate worse than death for the Hapans."_

This woman was very pretty, Finn had to admit, but she wasn't the same sort of pretty that the Hapans he'd seen were. The Hapans were exotic and otherworldly. This woman looked a bit more average, like a woman who might have been in the stormtrooper program with him.

"Name's Raine," she said. "Savara Raine. You two have any?"

"Cassian Antilles," Poe answered immediately, and he gently nudged Finn.

"Han," he said, and Poe nodded. "Han Artorias."

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Wondering the quickest route to the Geneva Palace," Poe said.

"Ah, the peace Convention," Raine said. "I'm headed there myself."

"We have a droid with us," Poe said. "A BB unit-"

"Take him too," Raine said with a shrug. "I don't care. I'm leaving in the morning. Come find me then."

Rhe waiter returned with the drink.

"Now, as for payment." She considered. She then pulled a long metal cylinder out of one of her many pockets.

"Do you boys know what this is?" she asked, her round face gleeful.

"A lightsaber," Finn whispered.

"I could tell the moment you walked in that you were like me," she whispered. "The Force is practically screaming around you."

"You're a Jedi?" Finn asked.

"I used to be," she said, and the smile faded. "Tell me what you know about the Jedi and the one they call Kylo Ren. Then, tomorrow morning, I will take you to the Geneva Palace."

"Agreed."

* * *

Rey approached Kylo, not sure what to say to this enemy who had saved her life.

"You said you know who my parents are?" she asked. "How?"

"I'd met your parents," he said. "Luke taught your mother in the ways of the Force."

"My mother was a Jedi?" Rey asked.

"She was the leader of the mission to steal the first Death Star plans," Kylo said.

Rey's jaw dropped. "My mother was _Jyn Erso_?"

Kylo nodded.

"Luke Skywalker, I thought he was a myth. . . But she's a legend," Rey said. She looked back to Kylo. "What else can you tell me?"

"The Supreme Leader wants you to come into the Knights of Ren," he admitted. "He knows you are strong in the Force."

"And this is some plot to take me to him?" Rey asked, her hand reaching for the Skywalker lightsaber on her belt.

"No, I never wanted to take you to him," Kylo said.

"Why?" Rey asked.

There was a long pause. "I don't know."

* * *

Tahiri Veila liked Master Luke. He was always friendly and had treated her well as a child. He was her second surrogate father, in a way. She and Master Luke had worked on preparing the ships for the journey to Hapes. It would only be a week at most-but they needed to leave at the break of dawn or they would be too late to witness the peace treaty and influence it in any way.

They also filled the ships' cupboards with rations for the journey and sent a quick transmission to Tenel Ka, alerting them of their imminent arrival.

"It might not get through," Luke admitted. "Transmission has always been a bit spotty."

"I'm sure Tenel Ka will like that," Tahiri snorted.

The two sat for a minute on the launch pad. Tahiri hadn't seen Tenel Ka in person for the past six years. They'd managed a cryptic correspondence, but it never said too much. She'd seen pictures, too, of the Chume'da of Hapes. In the holos, she no longer wore the lizard-skin armor and shorts of her youth or the Dathomiri braids. Now she braided her hair around elaborate headdresses and donned gowns with confusing straps and a side cape that concealed her amputated arm.

Tahiri knew she'd changed a lot in six years, and she was curious as to how Tenel Ka had changed with her.

She was going to say something about how it was a nice night as she watched the sun set on the ocean world with Master Luke, but she realized she didn't have to say a thing as they exchanged a glance.

Tahiri just smiled and looked back to the ocean. Never had she tired of seeing water after her years on Tatooine.

Only a few more days, and maybe we can get started on fixing everything, she thought.


	13. Journey to Hapes

When morning arose, Anakin and Tahiri went with Kaytoo into the Sunrider while Kylo, Luke, Rey, and Chewie boarded the Falcon. The two ships made their jump into hyperspace and they were en route to Hapes.

Anakin challenged Tahiri to a game of Dejarik and Kaytoo unwillingly kept score as they played match after match, maintaining a solid tie. Rey sat in the front with Chewie. Hyperspace fascinated her, and she couldn't help but wonder more about her mother and the identity of her father. She did not know who Jyn Erso would have been involved with, except the names of her teammates that were around her age. Bodhi Rook and Cassian Andor. One of the two was her father.

Kylo and Luke, however, sat in one of the sleeping chambers cross-legged on the floor.

"I know now what Snoke did to you," Luke said. "I can help you. I'm sorry I couldn't before, but I can now."

"You and I both know it is far too late," Kylo said, not meeting the Jedi master's piercing gaze.

"It was never too late for my father," Luke said. "It will never be too late for you."

"Tell that to the New Republic," Kylo said bitterly. "Even if you could end this pain-then what? They've already made me their bad guy. Why should I even try?"

"I can see the good in you Ben," Luke said, his voice pleading with his nephew. "You know this is wrong. Defecting could only be the start of your atonement."

"Is that the only reason why you let me live?" Kylo asked.

"For your atonement?" Luke sounded surprised. "I never gave up on my father. I never gave up on Mara. I will never give up on family. I know you, Ben. You will make the right choice."

Luke stood. "Think about it. This is your second chance."

With that, he turned around, and left Kylo in the dark sleeping chamber.

* * *

Savara met Poe and Finn exactly where she said she would, and her speeder was pulled up. She patted it with pride.

"The _Praxeum_ ," she said as Poe and Finn hopped in. "Maybe it's a bit obvious, but it's been some time since I've cared about that."

"Thank you," Finn said. "For the ride."

Savara shrugged. "Jedi help one another in times like these."

* * *

Rey came back to sit with Kylo.

"You saved my life," she said. "Thank you."

He simply nodded.

"And you told me who my mother was."

He nodded again, looking confused.

"We could use someone like you, by our side."

"I thought you wanted me dead."

"Things can change," Rey said simply with a shrug, not sure what she was feeling.

"Let me guess. Luke wants to convince me to come back."

"You're sharp," Rey said, her hazel eyes gleaming almost wickedly.

"You lack transparency." He shrugged after saying it, as if he said things like that all the time.

"It's a shame, if you're not considering it," Rey said. "It seemed as if Tahiri would be happy to see you back."

"She wouldn't be that happy," Kylo said. "You've only just met her. Those eyes are only for little Ani."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Rey insisted. "You twist my words."

He shrugged again. Frustrated by his nonchalance, she turned on her heel back to the cockpit.


End file.
